Live your Life
by Hell Hath No
Summary: When Remus finds out about Harry's home life, he decides it's time for a change. Set the summer before the GOF. Pairings go in all directions, check it out!


**Hey, this is just something that's been in my head a while, please enjoy...**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Remus was still stunned that he'd spent nearly the entire day at the Weasleys, he'd only meant to drop by for a second, but he'd been roped into staying for dinner by an over-bearing Molly Weasley.

It had started to get dark and Remus tried to excuse himself, as he reached for the door he was stopped by Fred and George asking him if they could deliver a letter to Harry for them. Remus agreed, even if it was just so he could leave. Turning to the youngest red headed boy he enquired if he also had something for Harry, a quick shake of a distracted head and Remus left.

Remus figured that now was as good a time as any to give Harry the letters and apparated to the outskirts of where he knew Harry to live. Remus landed at the edge of a forest that gave way to an estate, a chilling wind passed over the werewolf, making Remus draw his coat closer around him, ominous was the only word the werewolf had to describe the strange breeze.

Dumbledore had often told Remus that he wasn't to visit Harry, that it wasn't safe and until now Remus had trusted his words and stayed away, but the fact that Harry now knew about him and Sirius, made the ex-professor believe he would be allowed.

thinking that it was best to be on the safe side, Remus glamoured himself, mousey hair turning a vibrant gold and amber eyes became dull brown.

Remus approached the number four Privet Drive, and rang the doorbell, the door opened quickly revealing a very large man, that stepped aside to let him enter.

"Hello I'm here to-" Remus began before he was cut off.

"Ah yes, I'm Vernon and you must be the man Johns was talking about, first time eh? Not a problem, don't worry about making noise the misses isn't home, she doesn't like to be here when...well you know!"

As the man spoke, he led Remus up the stairs, past a room with locks and into a bedroom. The large man left for a minute and returned with someone.

"..first time so play nice boy!" Vernon threatned, before smiling at Remus and leaving the two alone.

It had only been about a month since school had let out , but Remus barely recognized the boy, he was taller now an inch past Remus' shoulder, black hair brushing his shoulders, striking green eyes shone, unobscured by hidious glasses and pale skin peaking out from a short black bathrobe.

"Would you like to start now? Do you need some help?" Harry asked, indifference dripping from his voice, as he made his way towards the older man. Talking the silence as a 'yes' Harry began helping the man remove his clothes.

"H-Harry" Remus managed to choke out, after the boys hands went for his pants, a flash or recognition flared in the boys eyes before it was quickly extinguished and he asked head tilited slightly to the side.

"Is that what you wish me to call you or be called?"

"S-Stop!" Remus tried again.

"OH! Of course, did you want me to undress first or should I have used my teeth?" Harry contemplated as he stepped towards Remus again.

"What n-no, NO!" Gods whats going on here, Remus thought frantically we have to get out! Back to the house, he can spend the night there! Remus thought before he dragged a compliant Harry into his arms and apparated away.

The pair landed in the living room of a dreary-almost deralict- house, stumbling a step or two then righting themselves, Remus dropped the illusion upon arrival and for a second a flash of recognition flared in the younger mans eyes before they regained their blankness.

"Is there a bedroom available?"

Remus who was lost in thought nodded and replied 'upstairs', unconsiously being led there by the teen. Harry went into the first bedroom he came across, and pushed the unresponsive man in closing the door behind him, so that he sat at the beds edge. Remus seemed to regain himself as he noticed Harry undoing the belt of the bathrobe, causing the material to slip down the younger males creamy shoulders.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Remus said voice and eyebrows rising.

"This is what you want of me isn't it? This is my use during the summers is it not, this is what you came for?" the boy continued to undress, until the robe was resting at the boys elbows revealing black boxers and a pale lithe form.

"What! No, stop! we're practically family!" He voiced trying to pull the material up to cover the boy.

"Family, so? Shouldn't that make it more obvious then?" Harry started, stepping closer until he was right between the seated mans legs.

"No, it shouldn't! Gods Harry stop, what are you doing, j-just stay there okay! You shouldn't be doing this! Sirius should be back soon, just stay here okay!" Remus started, pushing past Harry and making his way to the door, stepping out of the room and just leaning against the wall, waiting for Sirius to return, he'd know what to do.

* * *

Remus awoke to the sounds of barking, pulling himself up so that he actually sat in the chair instead of falling out of it, he stretched and made to stand up. There hadn't been a sound from Harry's room all night and Remus must have drifted off while waiting for Sirius.

Peeking his head into the room and finding it empty Remus made his way downstairs towards the noise.

Even without his werewolf senses, Remus could smell and hear the sounds of breakfast being prepared. So when he entered the kitchen he was only half expecting the scene before him. Harry stood still in the bathrobe at the stove one hand had a spatula and was turning sausages the other was throwing little pieces of cooked meat into the air as Sirius in his grim form jumped and caught them in his mouth, Harry laughing softly the whole time.

Remus must have done something to indicate his presence, because all of a sudden Harry stiffened and turned to face him. Sirius seeing his godson tense stopped jumping and transformed back into his human self, spotting Remus he bounded towards him eyes bright and smile threatning to break his face in two.

"Look, look, look! Harry's here, and he made breakfast! Isn't that great!" Sirius rambled, Remus' eyes on Harry who was moving the food to the table and turning back to the stove.

"Yeah, looks like breakfasts ready..." Remus voiced motioning towards the fry on the table, Sirius following behind. They both seated themselves and were about to dig in when they noticed Harry hadn't joined them.

"Harry? Aren't you going to eat?" Sirius asked eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"No thank you...I'm not hungry...I think I'll go back upstairs now." Harry replied before bowing his head slightly and walking to the kitchen door. He stopped when Remus spoke.

"Wait Harry please we have to talk about this ...stay please!" Remus tried brokenly.

"There's nothing to talk about, this is my life, I do what I need to to survive!" Harry spoke, voice cutting the room he then exited making his way upstairs.

"What was that about? Did something happen, what were ye talking about? What did Harry do to survive? Remus?" Sirius began firing questions at his long-time friend.

At the sound of a door closing upstairs Remus turned his attention to Sirius, informing the man of the particulars of Harrys presence in his house.

* * *

Remus barely finished regalling Sirius of last nights event when the man leapt up from his chair, it was thrown to the floor as the man turned and raced up the steps in a hurry to find his godson, Remus hot on his heels almost banged into him as he stopped at the entrance to the room. Both men had to step further into the room before they caught sight of Harry. He sat in the corner his knees pulled up to his chest, head resting on his folded arms, eyes closed calm face exposed to them.

"What have you decided? Now that you've seen other sides of me, am I the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Saviour or am I the sex toy, the slave, or is there another part you wish me to play?" Harry spoke, voice neutral, eyes opening, looking through the two men. Neither noticed Sirius had moved until he'd pulled Harry against him, in a tight embrace.

"Oh...that's your choice..." Harry muttered into the material of Sirius' shirt, hands that were trapped against his body in the hug moving to open the robe that covered him.

"What? NO!" Sirius shouted in horror stopping the younger man, "I didn't-You aren't- You can be yourself with us! We don't mind what you've done! We just want you to be you Harry! Not those other _sides_! B-be yourself!" Sirius choked out, eyes pleading, crushing Harry further against him. Harry collapsed at Sirius' words,

"Myself? No mask? No parts? Me?'' Harry replied eyes pleading with the older man.

"Yourself! You, no mask! Be whoever and whatever you want, but don't hide..please" Sirius reitterated, tears trailed down the older mans cheeks. 'Myself' Harry mumbled letting himself be held by someone who actually cared for once in his short life. Remus joined the two and they sat on the hard wood floor until Harry got himself under control.

Eventually when everyone had composed themselves, Harry turned to them,

"...No masks you said, I can do that, just don't regret it later..." Harry beamed mischief dancing in green eyes that they'd only now noticed had been cold.

* * *

The days that followed Harry's arrival, Remus and Sirius found out what a 'real' Harry was. He was a bit of the two masks the men had already seen, but there was another side that revealed how extraordinary Harry really was. The teen was very affectionate, always hugging the two men and leaving butterfly kisses on their unsuspecting cheeks. Gryffindor-Harry's cheerfulness had nothing on the current Harry, he almost never stopped smiling and it was always over the smallest things, he was so carefree now. Remus told Sirius he reminded him of a young child, always curious, asking questions about things he would've learned if he'd grown up in the wizarding world, but he was cautious about some things, like he was testing the water.

The two men didn't realize how protective they really were of the young man, until a scream alerted them about the room they'd given Harry had a boggart trapped in the closet. Fearful that Harry may have stumbled across it and what the boggart could turn into, the men rushed for the bedroom, intending to shield a young Harry from the creature. Half-way up the stairs they heard cries of pain, increasing their pace the two men stopped in their tracks as they saw a blackened pile of sludge screech while Harry looked on, face set in anger, the room humming with magic, focusing on the nightmarish creature. The boggart slithered back into the closet, door slaming shut and Remus and Sirius approached Harry,

''Harry are you alright?" Remus asked tentaviely as he looked the young man over.

"Perfectly fine" Harry replied through clenched teeth, still staring at the place the boggart had been.

"Oh God Harry we were so worried and then when we saw-You used magic! You used magic and i don't see any owl!" Sirius whispered drawing their attention, Harry's cringed away form them at this, posture suddenly becoming timid.

" I-I'm sorry i won't do it again, I know not everyone can, but it's not like the ministry send letters for wandless magic, so I thought it was okay, please don't send me away I'll be good I won't do it again and I need it for the glamour -a-and..." Harry rambled before he just stopped, closing in on himself instead. Remus stepped closer to the younger male, before gently asking,

"Harry? What illusion? It's alright , you can tell us..." giving the young man's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Promise you won't be mad! Promise you won't do anything drastic! Promise! " Harry urged, small hands gripping Remus' shirt tightly.

"We promise!...Don't we Sirius!'' Remus prompted, Sirius grunted in response.

Harry stared at the two men intently for a minute before an aura of magic became visible around Harry before quickly dispersing, both Remus and Sirius gasped at what they saw. Sirius' hand came up and brushed Harrys left arm, words escaping them,

''Pup?" Sirius tried, voice breaking on the word, Remus growled at the sight before him,

"Who did that?" the irate werewolf demanded, Harry who had been pleading with his eyes til now dropped them in shame, ''Dursleys..."

"I'll kill them!", Harry tried to calm down a raging Remus who was pacing the room furiously and a growling Sirius who'd hunched over, as if ready to attack. Seeing that his words weren't having any effect, Harry cast a body-bond spell at the two men,

"Calm down, both of you!" Harry yelled in frustration,"Gods theres a reason i don't tell people things you know, they act like this, like-like idiots!''

Remus and Sirius snapped out of there anger at Harrys choice of words,

''Okay yes, I mean I do still hate them and all but whats happened has happened and theres nothing i can do about it, and if i DO choose to do something about it, it will be ME who does, not you or anyone else, understand?'' Harry asked, voice desperate and threatning at the same time, both men relented, a voice telling them submission was their only hope of escape without some form of harm to either themselves or the young unstable man in front of them.

* * *

Since Harry had revealed such a big secret, and had started to keep his scars visible permanently, Sirius and Remus felt they should too.

They found him sitting in a windowseat reading a book. When they told the young man that they were together, they were unsure how he'd react, maybe disgust, after all Harry might have bad memories from his 'experiences' , they never thought that he'd turn to them with a knowing smile and accept it so easily,

''How?'' Sirius said finally breaking the silence, Harry stood up before answering, making his way towards them,

''Its in the way you look at each other, the way you speak and touch...'' Harry trailed off sadly, ''Besides I saw you sleeping in the same bed yesterday morning, you were both still asleep, and it was early, but I still saw'' cheeky smile spread across his young face.

* * *

Although Harry said he was alright with the two men being together, that didn't mean he liked walking in on them, he'd find them kissing and half undressed in the living room and it was only Harrys amused cough, that would pry the two lovers apart.

Of course Sirius and Remus were always embarrassed about the situations because one, they were caught doing that in front of their grandson and two, that they'd forgotten Harry was even there at times.

So when once again the raven haired boy found them together, this time in the kitchen, he made a decision, he'd move out and find a place of his own, of course that went down like a ton of bricks, but Harry eventually made them see reason, about how he'd be fine, that he was able to do magic if necessary, and how he would need to get an apartment when he was older anyway, it was only when Harry promised to visit every week or vice versa that they caved.

* * *

So with his things shrunk and safely in his pocket, Harry set out to find a place of his own.

At some point Harry must have wandered from the muggle London to wizarding London as jeans and suits were replaced by robes and were those tunics?

Harrys growling stomach alerted him to a cafe a little further down the lane, the thought of being able to satiate his hunger whenever he wanted, a nice change from the usual starvation of the Dusleys prompted Harry towards the coffee shop.

When Harry walked into the coffee shop, following his stomachs need, food had been his only thought, so when he approached the cash register he never thought that he'd be offered an apartment to rent by the kind elderly man who owned the cafe, along with the meal he was about to order recited to him.

After paying for him food, Harry wandered the place, finding no free table anywhere, he walked up to a group of three who had a free seat, they looked up as he stopped in front of them, a nod from the oldest looking man-though still in his late teens-reassured Harry that he was welcome.

Harry dug into his meal, the food was amazing, he took another bite, then another, then a laugh from the person that had acknowledged him made him look up,

''First time here?'' the man asked, voice teasing this caught th other twos attention,

''Er yeah, how'd you know?'' Harry wondered, head tilited slightly in question, fork raised with more food ready to be devoured.

''Your face, don't worry everyones like that the first time they eat here, names Dominic, and this Alex and Philipe.'' indicating the other men on the far side of the table, who waved happily enough, blushing at the mans words, Harry cleared his throat before answering,

''Harry, do you guys come here often?'' the teen replied cheerfully when the strangers didn't connect him to the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

**'Kay that's the first chapter, not sure if there's any interest, if there is?...thoughts please!**


End file.
